


Where it all started

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, M/M, slow love relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's blind and falls in love with the other’s voice AU with H2OVanoss. Where Vanoss is blind and loves Delirious's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been quite a long time since Evan had gone blind. Only being able to see the light of the sun, when it shined. Sometimes he couldn't see the shining of he sun. And sometimes he could. It all depended if he was indoors or outdoors.

Anything that was brightly lite. Evan could see. When his house lights were on, when a lamp was on. When the sun would shine through his curtains. When he went outside to walk and he'd see the sun.

Hell, even the brightness of the moon. Basically. He could see the very bright things. It's like when you go to see with the light on. You can still see the light of the lamp or sun, through the darkness of your eyes.

Well. That is unless someone turned the lamp off, or if you put a pillow/blanket over your head to block the light out. Making it completely dark. And then you could sleep.

He couldn't mentally see the sun, he couldn't see the way it was curved. Or the way the lights in his house made a shadow on the wall. He couldn't see the image. He could only see the light that was reflected into his eyes.

The sun reflected much more onto his eyes than a lamp. Because if you looked at the sun. It would blind you with how bright it was. But with a lamp that wasn't the case. The lamp he'd be barely able to see.

As with the sun. He could feel the way the heat was on his skin and the way it reflected into his eyes.

Evan wore his black glasses, no one could see through them. They were like sunglasses. He wore them because he didn't really want people to look at his eyes. Especially since he couldn't even see.

Evan also had a cane. He walked around with it, tapping it against the ground. To make sure he stepped in time with the cane. By how much time he'd been blind. He'd counted how many steps it took to get to stores, the beach. Etc.

And lastly, his trusty guide dog. The guide dog made sure he didn't bump into any objects, and if he had done that. The labrador dog he had made sure to move out of the way in time, so that Evan wouldn't hit the object. Whether it a lamppost, bench. Or something else. The labrador would move Evan out of the way.

The labrador was a girl. And her name was Cinnamon. A weird name. Evan knew that. But Evan found it quite a funny and cute name. At first he wasn't even sure on what to name the labrador, but he thought _'I'll use Cinnamon until the time on which I decide a proper name'_ but the name just stuck. And Evan got used to it.

Evan had a local restaurant he went to nearly every day, but on some of the days he'd stay home and eat food instead. Not without the help of his trusty but clumsy friend Nogla. Nogla was obviously disturbed by the fact that his friend was blind but he helped anyways.

Evan even told Nogla on what ingredients to use. And he'd also told him in what he likes as well. Food-wise, dessert-wise. Drinks and other things like walking as well. The blindness had affected Evan from playing online games with his friends. But it didn't ruin his life. It just made a new one for himself.

Other days Evan would walk a lot, but he'd get used to the area with his precious Cinnamon dog. And he enjoyed the company of the labrador as well. The labrador was his world, his friends came to see him sometimes and it was nice. He was greatful to them for caring for him.

A lot of normal chat was exchanged between him and his friends like "How have you been?" And stuff on the lunes of, "Do anything new today?" And it made him smile.

One of the days in between the week, on a Thursday, Evan had walked along with his labrador, his cane and his glasses, down to the restaurant, hearing the faint bell of the restaurant door open. Evan smiled. Walking over to a table as he used his cane to feel the chair.

Sitting down in it and giving a sigh of relief at the fresh air, the way he just smiled. Something told Evan that it was going to be a good day. It seemed silent in the restaurant, no one would be here at this time. So it was just him and his labrador. But then a faint voice was spoken. Speaking the words of "What would you like to order sir?"


	2. A new place

Why did Jonathan take this job in the first place. Some people may ask that. But the reasons why were obviously, he needed the money and the only way to get money in this world is to work.

Jonathan used to live in North Carolina but he had to move to Canada with his parents and his sister because they had some sort of job offer in Canada.

The job would offer them lots of money, which they could use for the house to get more things, showers, cars and more. Which is what they did. The flight to Toronto wasn't all that bad. For Jonathan it wasn't bad at least.

Their house wasn't far from a restaurant around the corner from where they lived, like around a two minute walk. It was a good idea that Jonathan get a job there. That's what his dad suggested. Even though his father could of offered it to the job that he was doing now.

But in a way. Jonathan was glad that his father hadn't offered him with that job. Because to him it was a crap job that had lots of pay for little amount of effort. You just sat there listening to calls and got money for it.

Also writing down stuff on paper, they were supposed to be advertisements. Or something like that.

The first day Jonathan went to the restaurant, he felt quite nervous about it. Considering that his boss was expecting the best from him. His boss seemed nice, but can get very moody at times.

None the less, Jonathan was going to show her what he was made of. It's not like he was trying impress her with his skills or anything like that. Jonathan didn't need to impress anyone with his good looks.

After all. Jonathan thought that he was rather handsome as it was. A lot of people seemed to agree that Jonathan was handsome. A few days went by and Jonathan got more whistles from the guys than the girls.

Since Jonathan was bisexual. He didn't really care who whistled to him. He just enjoyed the compliments that people would say to him. It caused Jonathan to feel all warm-hearted and happy.

One day. A blind person seemed to enter the restaurant, the restaurant was quiet because no one but himself and the other guy were there after all. The other guy seemed to relax with a pleasant smile on his face, leaning back in the chair.

Jonathan didn't really care if he disturbed the other and his quiet time. After all, this was a restaurant and they needed the business to continue, not for people to just sit around and do nothing.

Jonathan stood up from where he was, walking over to where the person had sat down. For some reason. He felt a sudden urge to just take the others glasses of and look at his eyes. But Jonathan decided against it.

Feet stopping by the others chair as baby blue orbs looked to the labrador and then to the man in front of him. Speaking a"What would you like to order sir?" voice seeming to speak with hatred.

For some reason. Jonathan didn't seem to like the person. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he didn't like the other. Oh boy. It was going to be a log day for him.


End file.
